The Last Hour
by kjmthepoet
Summary: Ginny wants to come to the final battle with Harry because she still loves him and wants to help him survive. But will Harry let her come?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places.

Harry looked up startled as Ginny his ex-girlfriend enter the room. "Gin what are you doing here? Ron's at the... well he's not here." Ginny shook her head.

"I'm here to see you Harry. I want to be near you in the Last Battle," Ginny said derail. Harry shook his head. "Not Gin it's just too dangerous. If I survive I want to have you after the war. Please Gin go home."

Ginny was seconds away from tears. "Harry this isn't fair. Ron loves Hermione right and he's letting her come with you to the Last Battle. Please." Harry looked at her curiously. Girls could be so emotional at times.

"There's a difference right? Hermione and Ron have been coming with me on my missons since first year. He knows to trust her!" Harry was getting angry. Not that it made much difference in his mood from earlier that day.

"I've gone on missons with you. I _have_ fought death eaters alongside of you. I want to come with you Harry I love you." Ginny was red in the cheeks but Harry knew if he loved her he'd have to leave her behind.

"Ginny that was at school and at the ministry you did get hurt remember your ankle was broken. And at the ministry I didn't like you then." _God_ _what am I saying, _Harry thought, _I love her yet I won't let her come. _He stepped up to hug her. "Gin I've missed you but no you can't come."

"I was in D.A. with you. You know what I am what I can do. Please." Ginny had started to shake him the let go blushing a bright red. /he stared at her. He was thinking it over. She'd have to prove that she wouldn't get hurt.

"You can come if you show me that you can do a full body shield and that you won't get hurt." She quickly made a shield that was perfect. It shimmered in the light which let Harry know it was powerful.

He grunted to her, "Fine but if you get hurt don't blame it on me." Ginny's eyes brighten and they hug. Harry felt this wasn't enough so he kissed her. Damn that felt good. Harry whished he had never broken up with Ginny in the first place.

_A/n-I'm sorry it's so short I'll get up more as soon as I can but I'm really busy with other stuff to and the war will be explained more in other chapters too. Please review . I don't care if it's mean as long as it's truthful._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-do not owns any of the characters as we already know.

Come on Gin keep up, Ginny told herself.

_Why did I agree to do this again? _

You didn't agree you wanted to be near Harry during the final battle.

_Well then I'm a fool. I should of stayed home with mum. _

No you shouldn't have Ginny Weasley.

Ginny quickly dodged a killing curse aimed at her by a blonde wizard. So far Voldemort hadn't showed his face so Harry had been helping out. It seemed impossible to win though since the death eaters had dementors on their side. The blonde wizard aimed another curse at her which she blocked effetely. He hit her with a silencing spell. _Idiot I can do mental spells. Crucio. _Ginny turned and saw a dementor coming at her.

Happy thought; what's a happy thought? Harry kissing me of course. Ginny almost felt as if his lips were on hers. "Expecto Potronum," she yelled. Her raven Potronum erupted from her wand and it surrounded the death eater.

As the battle raged on Ginny found herself needing to be distracted. Think what can I do? Ginny remembered a muggle song that had cheered her up when Harry had dumped her. Stand by Rascal Flatts; of course it's a beautiful song about standing up for what you believe in.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane _

_Just like a picture with a _

_Broken frame _

_Alone and helpless_

_Like you've lost your fight _

_But you'll be alright _

Crack. More death eaters appear. Ginny screamed. Is there an end to them?

_'Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend 'til you break _

_'Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up _

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hands, shake it off _

_Then you stand, and then you stand._

Ginny heard Harry yell, "Where's your mate? He's sending in reinforcements but he too scared to face me apparently."

_Life is a novel with the end _

_Ripped out _

_The edge of a canyon with only _

_One way down _

_Take what you're given before _

_It's gone _

_and start holding'' on, keep holding' on_

_A_ scream in the distance let Ginny now that another death eater had been killed by her wand.

_'Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break _

_'Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hand, shake it off _

_Then you stand, and then you stand_

Ginny watched as Hermione was hit in the chest with Crucio and then jumped back up. They both hit him in the chest and he screamed and withered on the ground. He didn't get up so they moved on figuring he was dead.

_Every time you get up _

_And get back in the race _

_One more small piece of you_

_Starts to fall into place- yeah _

Harry leapt up beside Ginny and they fought back to back until Harry spotted a flash of light in the distance. He noticed it was more death eaters and went to help the others.

_'Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what your made of _

_You might bend 'til you brake_

_'Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hands, shake it off _

_Then you stand, and then you stand _

Lupin hit a death eater that was trying to jinx Ginny. She thanked him and hit a red head on the other side sending him flying into a tree.

_Yeah, Then you stand- Yeah _

_Yeah, Baby _

_Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo- _

_Then you stand- Yeah-Yeah_

Harry had apparently found Nagini, the snake and final Horcux had appeared in the clearing. He aimed his wand at the snake and yelled a killing curse at it. The death eaters apparently knew better than to try to kill Harry because they all hung back scowling at him. Ginny watched with fascination as the snake died and a silver mist representing Voldemort's soul. Harry closed his eyes as he thought of the spell to kill of the piece of the soul. A blinding silver light erupted from the tip of his wand and surrounded the soul. It seemed for a moment that the fragment was going to win but it wore it's self out and soon was fading from silver to a dark black until finally it wasn't there.

A death eater appeared and the ministry officials gapped. Many of them cried out, "Peter is that you. I thought you were dead?" Harry was on the verge of yelling at them but refrained from it. "

"So Wormtail thought you weren't going to show up for a moment. What has your Lord made you send me something?" Harry asked as Wormtail nervously handed Harry something. It was a letter written in blood. Ginny gasped. This man was not to be trusted and obviously Hermione and Ron thought the same thing because all three of them stepped up right behind Harry. Harry read the note silently and when he was finished he burned it. Peter hissed and raised his wand. Harry's three friends were already at the ready and Wormtail found himself tied to a near tree with ropes binding him.

"Tut-Tut Peter let's not having your Lord get angry with you know," Harry said after thanking his friends. There was suddenly a blinding light of red as Voldemort apparitite into view. "I think the only person I should be getting mad at is you, Potter. I believe that is for me to decide. So you're not going to take my offer then. Then you shall die painfully. But first I have unattended to business. Draco, Snape come before me now!" Voldemort ordered.

Two unruly men whom Ginny hated came running forward. They kneeled at his feet and did not meet his gaze. Voldemort glaze was cruel and uncaring. She looked up at Harry and he mouthed that they were in trouble with 'their lord' because of the things that happened in Ginny's sixth year.

"You are traitors to me. The plan was to kill Dumbledore. Which, I believe was Draco's job not Snape's. You are to have the same fate as him now." Voldemort raised his wand and screamed, "Avada Karavada." A powerful red beam erupted from his wand killing both of them at once. The four friend's jaws dropped and Harry's facial expression was one defiantly saying he was having second thoughts about his upcoming battle.

"Now Potter with that out of the way let's duel." Harry moved to his position while Ginny protesting argued about the duel. The battlers bowed to one another and the battle began.

A/N_ I'll get the third chapter up as soon as possible. Promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny wanted to scream. Really how could he go through with this? Harry was insane to be fighting Voldemort. Hermione seemed to be thinking, well actually screaming the same thing. Harry waved both of them off and dodged a killing curse quickly. He fired a disarming spell at Voldemort how blocked it with a lazy flick of his wand.

Ginny watched in hoar at what they were doing. The battle raged on around her and suddenly nobody but her was watching the two battle to the death. She was hidden behind a pillar and was frozen there unmoving.

A death eater snuck up behind her and by the time she realized it was to late. She loomed over her and Ginny closed her eyes in the expected events. Tears streamed down her pale face. As out of now where she heard Harry yell, "Avada Karavada." behind her. Harry gave her a look telling her to stay out of trouble and opened his mouth to speak but a red light hit him and he fell silently.

It was in a movie. The battle raged without anyone noticing what had happened Ginny screamed no but no one heard it. She fell to her knees looking up at the Dark Lord sobs shaking her chest with anger, with pain, with sadness. She took her wand and did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Avada Karavada." She whispered. Voldemort's eyes bugged and he fell to the ground unexpecdtly. The effect was almost instant. Death eaters flocked around Ginny but she no longer cared. _Let them killed me,_ she thought, _it's not worth it any more. _ She saw Ron, Hermione, and the rest of her family make the way to rescue her but she stood and threw her wand back over her head and held out her arms to embrace death. They all stood looking at her.

They noticed Harry laying in the dirt face down and shook went through Harry's followers. A huge gasp went up. The death eaters confused at this sudden out burst forgot about Ginny for a moment long enough to send one of them to make sure he really was dead.

They turned his long limbs over and listened to his heart. "It's still there." One of them yelled. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. It was all so confusing. She ran for her wand but one of the death eaters was quicker. He reached it and turned it on her. By this time Harry had stood up.

"If you want your girlfriend to stay alive Potter we suggest you surrender." The death eater holding Ginny's wand yelled at him. Ron was sneaking up behind him and suddenly he had the advantage.

"I suggest you let go of that wand. Ron looks pretty p.o.ed and I doubt you'll survive at all. We still have the advantage." Harry told him. The man fell to the ground and Ron held out Ginny's wand for her. He hugged her and then quickly went to be by Harry's side. Ginny followed. Harry took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Who else who like to surrender. It's most likely the least painful way." One by one all of the death eaters handed over their wands and were escorted off by Ministry wizards.

"So, Harry are you going to tell us why you aren't dead? Ginny saw you fall and then killed you- know –who." Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"First off Ron Voldemort's dead you can say the name now. I'm pretty sure it's not tabooed anymore. Second I'm still alive because I was the last Horcux. I'm not explaining Ron."

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out of the graveyard. They walked in silence for about a mile then Harry bent on his knee and took Ginny's hand.

"I know your mom will kill me for this since your barley 17 but I don't care. Ginny Weasley I love you and I always will. Will you marry me?"

Emotion rushed to Ginny's brain there was so much she wanted to say but she simply said, "Yes, I will Harry." He got up and kissed her. The sweetest kiss the two had ever shared.

_Yeah, I finished! I know it took me awhile to update but I was busy with school work and after the book came out really what was the point in writing. I finally figured out why and her it is. Please review. Tell me what you think. Thanks. _

_;) Dragonflyersweetpeawriter aka Kristin _


End file.
